Slender: Sanatorio
by SunnyDeKnight
Summary: Segunda parte de Slender: El Último Caso. John Conan Wilson es un agente del FBI que vive una vida corriente... Hasta que una persona, desaparecida hace 10 años aparece, contando una historia de lo más extraña, introduciéndole así en la misión más peligrosa de toda su carrera.


**Prólogo: 10 años después**

_Martes 9 de Noviembre, año 20xx_

Era todavía temprano por la mañana y no había mucho trabajo por hacer, aún así, él se había presentado en la oficina, incapaz de dormir algo más en casa. Había pasado una muy mala noche, al igual que la noche anterior y la anterior... Desde hacía una temporada larga, dormir era una de las mayores dificultades en su vida, por lo que apenas descansaba. Era por eso, que su rostro alegre, pero serio hacía tiempo que había desaparecido, y en su lugar, apareció un rostro ojeroso y cansado.

Fue a la máquina de café que tenían instalada, para poder así tomar su dosis diaria de cafeína, que lo mantenía más o menos despierto y atento durante el resto del día.

Cuando su bebida estuvo lista, tomó la taza con sus manos y se la llevó a los labios. Efectivamente, la calidez de la bebida lo fue despertando poco a poco, y al mismo tiempo, lo iba reconfortando. El café era de las cosas que más le gustaban. Lo prefería negro y amargo, ya que era el único sabor que le reconfortaba cada mañana.

Fue entonces cuando apareció uno de sus mejores amigos, que lo saludó con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Buenos días John.

- Ah, hola Wade. - dijo éste, sujetando la taza que tenía con una mano, saludando así al recién llegado con la otra.

Wade Phillips. Había sido su compañero y mejor amigo desde que estaban ambos en la Universidad, estudiando para ser los mejores investigadores y detectives del mundo. Y sus esfuerzos fueron bien recompensados cuando, hace tan solo unos años, fueron contratados como agentes para una de las mayores investigaciones del mundo: el FBI.

De todo el tiempo que había estado en aquella gran asociación, había aprendido mucho sobre cosas que desconocía y sobre todo, creció como detective, algo que lo tenía de lo más orgulloso.

Sin embargo, y desde hacía ya un tiempo, no tenía ninguna misión asignada. Los tiempos eran de paz, y a pesar de que no tuviese mucho que hacer en esos días, agradecía de corazón que todo estuviese tan tranquilo.

Cuando se terminó su café, fue con Wade a la sala de los archivos. Había mucho papeleo que ordenar, y cuanto antes empezaran, antes podían terminar.

De hecho, la única 'misión' aquellos días era traspapelar los casos que ya se habían cerrado y guardarlos en los archivos. Era una tarea de lo más aburrida, pero de vital importancia.

Estaban haciendo un pequeño descanso, después de haber estado casi 2 horas entre papeles, cuando escucharon un jaleo cerca de la puerta principal. Salieron de la sala de los archivos, confusos ante tanto escándalo. Y lo que vieron, los dejó algo atónitos.

Era su superior, el Capitán Raymond Fox, que tiraba del brazo a un señor de unos 60 años, que iba soltando gritos sin sentidos y vociferando cosas absurdas. El capitán no se veía nada contento, es más, se leía en su rostro que andaba molesto por algo. Al ver a nuestro protagonista y a su amigo, les mandó lo siguiente:

- ¡Agente Conan, agente Philips! ¡Traigan a mi despacho el archivo del caso SLDR-008 inmediatamente! - y entonces, metió al hombre que trajo arrastrando consigo en su despacho y se encerró con él.

Ambos amigos se miraron altamente confusos, pero no quisieron retrasarse en el mandato de su superior, por lo que regresaron a los ficheros y buscaron el archivo que se les había encomendado buscar.

No tardaron mucho en dar con él.

Se trataba de un caso de hace 10 años, que hablaba de una desaparición masiva de más de 200 personas. Gran parte de los policías metidos en aquella investigación habían desaparecido también, y de forma inexplicable. Nunca se encontraron pistas decisivas.

Por lo que pudo leer en el informe, todo comenzó con una muchacha de unos 19 años, la cual nunca fue encontrada. Y terminó con el inexplicable caso de unas 200 personas desaparecidas más de un sanatorio. Dicho lugar fue investigado un par de veces, pero...

No sólo no se encontró nada, sino que los que habían ido a investigar por su cuenta... Nunca se volvió a saber de ellos.

El caso había sido cerrado hace un par de meses. Fue declarado un crimen sin resolver, y el sanatorio en cuestión, quedó abandonado.

John cerró el archivo, con todos los papeles dentro y junto a Wade, se fueron a ver al capitán, con una duda en la cabeza.

¿Cómo es que quería él, el archivo de un caso que había sido recientemente cerrado?


End file.
